Pieces of a Broken Heart
by Azrael38
Summary: Ryan/Taylor story. Takes place about nine years after the finale. Post Summer and Seth's wedding. Gonna call it an AU but I'll explain why at the end. Ryan attends his first function in Newport in nine years: A class reunion. Rated T just in case.
1. The Shadow of the Day

A/N: So before I start, I'd really like to thank two authors on here who, by the quality of their work, have inspired me to try my own hand at writing and not just lurking. Both ObsessedRomantic and XWaltzforVenusX have written some great stuff. Maybe I just enjoy it so much because I'm a sucker for good Townwood stories. Take some time right now to go check out some of their fics if you haven't read them yet. I'd recommend any of the Townwood series from Obsessed and the Chino-verse or "Vegas" from Waltz. All great reads. Now for you featured presentation.

"Not everyone that likes the music can play the tune." Nora Roberts

Let's see if I can at least keep the beat.

* * *

"What the hell am I doing here?"

Ryan hated Newport. Correction: He abhorred Newport. It always looked so fake everywhere, what with its perfect weather, perfect beaches, and perfect assholes with their perfect problems. San Francisco wasn't the greatest place in the world, but Newport Beach made it look like the Garden of Eden. Ryan had not returned to the area since the Cohens had moved back to Berkley.

So let's return to the question at hand. What the hell was he doing here? Personally, he blamed Seth. Although, that might not be very fair to his best friend, seeing as how Summer twisted his arm to make _him _go. Literally. He watched as his brother got manhandled by a woman eight inches shorter and 50 pounds lighter. This wasn't the first time it had happened nor would it be the last. Summer pretty much always got what she wanted. The woman was famous for her quick temper and frightening rage blackouts. Frankly, Ryan thought that Seth loved her so much that he never really cared to fight back and always gave in way too easy.

So here he was, thanks to Summer's threats and Seth's pleading, standing at the entrance to The Harbor School's gymnasium, looking up at a banner proclaiming, "Welcome Back Harbor School Class of '06! Go Pirates!"

God he hated his life.

* * *

_4 Months Earlier_

"Honey I'm home," Ryan yelled as he stepped through the door of his modest three bedroom house. It was big but it was nice to have some extra room for guests or unexpected company. His little sister had one of the rooms all to herself and a standing invitation to stay the night anytime she liked. Place was costing him a fortune but that's why he made the big bucks. In five years, Ryan was already a partner at his architectural firm. He was a damn good architect and had very progressive ideas that brought in some very respectable clients. That and he made the firm lots of money. Of course, it didn't hurt that Ryan's best friend and roommate in college was the son of a senior partner.

Ryan turned to the kitchen to hear a clicking sound against the tile floor and smiled as his sandy haired beauty ran to welcome him home with a big, wet kiss. Honey, his golden retriever, stood up on her hind legs with her fore legs on Ryan's shoulders and licked his face. There was just something about dogs, with their faces that always looked like they were grinning about something and their unwavering loyalty, that just screamed man's best friend.

"Let me open my mail real fast girl," he said as Honey went to get her leash for her afternoon run. "Bills, credit card offers, more bills, a letter from Sandy, more credit...wait. A letter from Sandy?" Why the hell would Sandy send him a letter? "Maybe he owes me money," he offered to Honey. She just cocked her head and looked at him with those patient eyes.

"I know, I know. Just let me read this real quick and we'll go," he promised. He ripped open the envelope and pulled out Sandy's letter along with a thick, gold-embossed card.

_Hey Kiddo,_

_Bet you're surprised! I'm also willing to bet you've forgotten that Kirsten, Sophie, and I took off for Florida for vacation, which is why I couldn't give you this in person. Apparently, your last know residence was here, so this is where yours and Seth's both got sent. I'm sure Seth will call you soon to talk about it. I'll call you when we get back and we can get together for some bagels and coffee. Kirsten and Sophie send their love._

_Sandy_

Shit. He _had_ forgotten about their little spring break vacation. Ryan picked up the small postcard, saw the address of the Berkley house, and turned the card over. And promptly felt his jaw hit the floor.

**You're Invited!**

**Ryan Atwood**

**You're invited to attend the **

**10th year reunion**

**Of the class of 2006**

**Come see old friends, dance the night away,**

**And share some stories**

**Saturday, August 12th 6:00pm**

**Men's attire: Suit and tie**

**Women's attire: Cocktail or evening dress**

**RSVP no later than July 31st**

**See you there!**

He was going to be running for awhile.

Ryan gad gotten back into the habit of running to clear his mind after graduating from college. His thoughts usually consisted of him considering what kind of style to go with for a certain project or how to handle a particularly annoying client. Today was a little different. Even Honey could tell that this was personal. She kept looking up at him, asking with those expressive eyes if he was alright.

Trouble was, he didn't know. That note bothered him more than it should have. Not going should be a slam dunk decision. His only "old friends" were the ones that he still talked to regularly, Seth and Summer Cohen, he royally sucked at dancing, and the only stories he remembered, he didn't feel like sharing.

He might see _her_ there.

The thought stopped him in his tracks and about gave Honey whiplash. Where had _that_ thought come from? His inner voice was right, though. Taylor Townsend would undoubtedly be at his class reunion.

After letting Honey do her business, he brought her inside and fed her. Ryan grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down on the couch. He was tired as hell, but thoughts of Taylor were bringing back memories and feelings that weren't entirely unwelcome.

God, the last time he had seen her was at Seth and Summer's wedding, four years ago. They had broken up yet again after trying the long distance thing after Julie's almost wedding to the Bullit. He had made an oath to himself that he was done with her for good. One look from her during the ceremony was all it took to make his resolve crumble. He had done so well until then; picking her up from the airport when she flew in, being friendly with her, and even having some meaningful conversations. All in very crowded, very public places of course. However, with that one look she had given him, those eyes so mirthful and suggesting, he fell apart inside. He knew he still carried feelings for this woman that would never go away.

He was putty in her hands that night. She was dominant by being submissive, which you could only understand if you knew Taylor. She led the entire encounter, all the while allowing Ryan to think that he was in charge. Ryan always knew that she was clever. He woke the next morning to an empty bed and already knew that she was gone. No sappy note, no sobbing voicemail; that wasn't Taylor's style. He tried to enlist Summer's help in tracking Taylor down and getting her to come back, but her allegiances lay elsewhere. According to Summer, Taylor wasn't ready yet. She needed more time.

Five years is too damn long to wait for some girl, he decided. He was perfectly happy never seeing her again. "Goodbye Newport! May you fall into the Pacific!" He balled up the invite and drained a three-point shot into the trash can just as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"You're going Atwood."

"Roberts. How lovely to hear from you. How's Mr. Roberts?"

"Shut up asshat. You're totally going."

"And where would that be?"

"Don't be dense. The class reunion."

Oh shit. He'd forgotten that she got an invitation also.

"Atwood?"

"Hell no I'm not going. You know how much I hated that place when we went there. What makes you think I want to go back?"

"A: Tough Shit. B: I'm not gonna go with Cohen and listen to him bitch all night and watch him cringe when those former jocks walk by. He's a good man Atwood, and I don't want him being intimidated all night by those morons with half a brain and a job that a trained chimp could do. Blindfolded. Where was I?"

"Uh C, I believe."

"Right. C: I know that a certain auburn-haired, fast-talking temptress will be in attendance."

"Ok, let me rank those in the order of most significant to most insignificant reason I don't want to go: C, C, and uh C."

"Great now here's another multiple choice for you Atwood. A: I drive up to your place, kick your ass, and you decide to go; B: Cohen calls you every day for a month to whine about getting his shoes peed in at the tender age of 28 and you decide to go; C: You decide to go. What's it gonna be Atwood? I've got the keys and Cohen's begging for the phone."

"I'm already packing."

* * *

**Present Day (or Night)**

"Have I mentioned how much I hate you both right now?"

"Dude," Seth cried, "I really like pee-free shoes and it's been so long since I've gotten any wedgies, I think it would break me."

"And Taylor will be there. After what happened when she was here for the wedding, I figured you'd be dying to finally see her again," Summer added.

"After what happened when she was here for the wedding, I'd be perfectly happy to NEVER see her again. What she did hurt and I've never felt like that before. Never want to again." A slight pause. "Let's just go, make an appearance, say hi, and get out of there."

"We'll make like a tree and leaf," Seth added. "We'll make like a banana and split. We'll make like a ball and bounce. We'll make like a baby and head out. We'll - "

"Shut up Seth," they both said in unison.

Ryan entered first and immediately went back in time to the 10th grade again. He missed Marissa. She always did know how to organize an event and this party could definitely use her touch. Shitty paper decorations and streamers decorated the walls. Dear God, was the DJ playing "Baby Got Back"? Ryan wanted to cry. He looked over and was fairly certain he saw two former water polo players spiking a bowl of punch. Apparently they didn't notice that yes, there _was_ a bartender here serving drinks and, yes, everyone here _was_ over the age of 21. Morons.

All of a sudden, Ryan caught a glimpse of auburn hair and a red dress. He knew that dress well. It covered an ass that always could hold his attention. That ass connected to a beautiful pair of legs that said girl in question wasn't currently using. Taylor Townsend was sitting in a chair in the corner of the gym, drinking bottled water.

Ryan spotted Seth hurrying towards him.

"Dude, don't go over there. Taylor's there!"

"Yeah, two problems with that. I already saw her."

"Well what's problem number two?"

"I still love her."

He was so screwed.

* * *

I'm calling this an AU because I'd really love to believe that Ryan and Taylor learned their lesson from what happened after the earthquake. They always fit so well together. Unfortunately, only Josh Schwartz knows. Humbug. In other news, the next chapter will be in Taylor's point of view leading up to the reunion.

Please read and review. Good or bad! _Az_


	2. Sweet Child of Mine

A/N: So I'm sorry that it took awhile to update this but I'm a little drained. Taylor is really hard to write! Like I told some of you, this chapter has a couple big hooks in it. Be prepared. Oh and a big thank you to all of you who reviewed my last chapter. You guys got me writing as soon as the last chapter was posted. Enjoy!

* * *

"What the hell am I doing here?"

Taylor fidgeted with the invitation she had in her hand. Of course, by now it looked more like a sweat soaked, pulpy mass than anything, but some of the gold embossing was still visible. God, she hadn't been this nervous about anything in a long time. She knew what was causing this feeling. This place held nothing but bad memories for her. They had many names for her here during her school days: bitch, slut, Dorksend, etc., and not one of them was nice. But then about halfway through senior year, things changed. Taylor made some friends. Well, not really friends, Seth and Summer were more like acquaintances at that point. Regardless, she learned what it was like to have people her own age that didn't hate her.

Taylor had so much to do to get ready for her meeting at work on Monday; she still wasn't sure how she had gotten talked into coming to this reunion. Most of it was her company's fault. Being a prior student at Harbor, they thought it would be appropriate if she was the one that presented the check for the new auditorium/concert hall. Seeing as how it was going to be named the Caleb Nichol Concert Hall and the company she worked for was the Newport Group, Taylor thought that maybe Kirsten Cohen or Julie Cooper would have been better choices due to the fact that they were his daughter and widower, respectively. Whatever the reasoning, she was told to be here, so here she was.

_4 Months Earlier_

Taylor sat at her desk typing up a report that her boss had requested, when the voice of her secretary, Carol, came over the intercom.

"Ms. Townsend? Mr. Barry would like to see you in his office."

"Thank you Carol."

Taylor saved her files and closed down her computer. It was almost 5:30 and she'd have to scoot to make it home for dinner at 6:00. Her mother would probably be waiting for her.

It was an easy decision to move back home with her mother when her life had fallen apart in France. They had finally gotten around to having that mother-daughter relationship that Taylor had always wanted. The earthquake nine years ago did it. Veronica realized that she really loved her daughter and she would lose her if she didn't mend their relationship. In the months before Taylor returned to France, they spent a lot of their time together. They talked about everything there was to talk about and, in the end, it saved their relationship. When Taylor did leave, it was on good terms with Veronica Townsend.

Taylor walked into Mr. Barry's office. As the Chief Executive Officer of the reorganized Newport Group, William Barry was a career-oriented, goal-driven individual that didn't let things like morals or a conscience get in the way of a successful business deal. He expected the same of his employees. That was how Taylor had risen to the title of Vice President of Acquisitions in such a short amount of time and with no educational background or experience in the field. He had noticed Taylor's cold, calculating attitude that she had adopted since leaving France the first day she had started working for him. And Taylor had shown from day one that she would do whatever it took to get the deal done.

"Have a seat Taylor."

Taylor sat.

"I know we've never delved into your educational background and I've never had a problem with that because it's been a non-issue since you've always been more than competent in regards to the performance of your job."

"Thank you sir."

"I did want to ask you a question though. I've heard that you were born and raised here in Newport and that you went to The Harbor School through your teenage years. Is that true?"

"Yes sir."

"You can stop with that bullshit anytime Taylor."

"Sir?"

"You and I know each other well enough to forego this 'sir' crap."

"Alright Bill."

"So did you go to Harbor?"

"Yeah but I hated it pretty much the entire time. I didn't really have any friends until right before I graduated."

"You? No way!"

"You ass. Anyway, I don't really look back upon my time there with very fond memories."

"Well the reason I'm asking is because I would like for you to participate in a little community even for me."

"What kind of event?"

"I'm sure you're well aware of the donation the Newport Group is making in the name of our founder, the late Caleb Nichol?"

"I've heard about it. I'm glad we donated a concert hall instead of another pool or sports field. Those kids could use some culture in their lives."

"Indeed. Well, it has occurred to me that it would show a great deal of community involvement if one of Newport's own presented the check."

"That's a pretty good idea, Bill."

"I'm glad you think so Taylor, because I just became aware of an event that you have coming up soon."

Oh no. Oh please no, Taylor thought to herself. How did he know? Maybe she could play it off.

"What event is that Bill?"

"Taylor, I am the king of deception. You can't fool me. You already know all about your reunion."

Damn.

"Bill, I wasn't really planning on going to it. I've only got a couple of friends going and I see them a lot anyway. I'd really just like to stay at home and spend some time with my-"

"I don't particularly care Ms. Townsend," Bill interrupted. "This would bring a big boost to our local income. You're going."

"Yes sir."

"Now get out of here. Don't you have a family dinner waiting for you?"

Taylor looked at her watch. 6:10. Shit! She was already late.

"Yes sir. I was supposed to be there 10 minutes ago."

"Well, you'd better get going then."

"Goodnight Bill."

"Goodnight Taylor."

As Taylor left work and hurried home, she thought that maybe she wouldn't be dreading this reunion so much if she had been more outgoing in high school. It kind of paralleled how she was at work now. Cold-hearted, calculating, and ruthless was all well and good (It did get her promoted and make her the second youngest Vice President in the history of the Newport Group), but sometimes you just had to open up to people. The problem was that Taylor hadn't been able to do that since her life got turned upside down in France. Home was different. Home she could be herself and drop the façade she used at work. She could be the real Taylor. The Taylor that one special guy had shown her existed inside. Ryan would always be special to Taylor for that reason alone. However, the reason why Taylor still carried feelings for him was more complicated. She wasn't sure herself. Maybe because he was the first man she ever really loved. The _only_ man she had ever really loved. Regardless, she felt certain she would never see him again.

The reunion.

"Oh." Taylor let out a surprised squeak and nearly swerved into oncoming traffic. A horn blared as Taylor maneuvered back into her lane. She had meant to get in touch with him and explain what had happened after the wedding. She had just looked at him with those sad blue eyes and melted. She gave him a look back that said, well what it said could make a porn star blush, but what it meant was obvious. Ryan took the hint.

After the ceremony, they went up to Taylor's hotel room and did what always came easy for them. The physical part of their relationship was never the problem. It was the other things. Those times she wanted him to talk to her, tell her how his day was, tell her how he was feeling, tell her anything. She knew that he was always very brief when it came to talking and very reluctant when it came to saying how he felt, but in a long distance relationship, you don't really get much face to face time.

The next morning, Taylor woke up early, got a cab to the airport, and flew home to Newport. She hoped Ryan would understand. With everything going on in her life, she needed to get her own life together before getting involved with someone else, especially Ryan. But the way she left: no note, no call? She knew that a phone call from Summer was coming, and it did. Only she didn't hear about it then.

The sound of some random rock tune burst forth from Taylor's cell. She looked at the caller id and saw the name: Summer Cohen.

"Summer, how are you?"

"I'm good Taylor. How have you been?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Work is crazy. Mom is doing a great job with-"

"Yeah that's great. So guess what I got in the mail the other day?"

"Edible lingerie for Seth?"

"Eww. Our sex life is none of your business Taylor."

"Hey I did introduce you both to the Kama Sutra."

"Yes you did. And we both thank you. Now stop changing the subject. I got an invitation to our 10th year class reunion. I'm so excited!"

"Yeah, me? Not so much."

"Why not? It's going to be so much fun!"

"Summer, people at Harbor hated me. The only reason I'm going is because my boss is forcing me to."

"Well Seth and I will be there. We're still your friends."

"I know. And on that note, tell Seth thanks for me. I really appreciate him keeping my location a secret from Ryan. I know that it was a big deal for him. He's never been very good at keeping quiet about that stuff. And to keep it from Ryan? That's pretty big."

"Tell him yourself. He's right here. And the girls keep asking for you. You need to get out here to see them!"

"I will. I've just been so busy with work and everything. And I'd love to talk to Seth, but I'm almost home and I'm late for dinner."

"Oh, before you go, I've got one more reason for you to go to the reunion: You totally owe Atwood an apology for the way you bailed on him after the wedding. He went all Coheny on our phone the following week, whining about you bailing on him and trying to get us to give up your location. We had your back though."

"Well I thank you for that. Hooking up with him again may have been a mistake of monumental proportions, but I forgot how sexy he is and how great he is in the sack. He had me in so many different positions that night, I felt like a soft pretzel."

"Ok, on that note, I'm going to go. Love you Townsend."

"Love you too Summer. Talk to you soon."

"Bye Taylor."

Taylor pulled her car into the driveway of her mother's house and walked to the door. Only 25 minutes late. Not too terrible.

"Hi mom," Taylor said as she walked in the door. "Sorry I'm late but my boss kept me for a meeting."

"It's ok. We haven't started yet."

"I found out today that my class reunion is this summer. Bill is making me go so I can improve local relations."

"Well, honey," Veronica started, "I hate to take his side but he's kind of right. After the large donation they made to the school, it shows a real connection to the community to have an alumnus on hand to present it. Plus, won't Seth and Summer and-"

"Don't go there Mom," Taylor warned. "Let's just eat dinner."

Taylor started toward the kitchen but turned back as she heard the sound of small feet running towards her.

"Mommy!"

Taylor swooped up the running girl into her arms. "Hi Belle! How's mommy's little girl today?"

**Present Day**

Taylor wished with all her heart that she could be at home with her little girl right now instead of at the reunion for a school she wished she never attended. Bell Renee Townsend was the light of her life and her reason for being. She made sure that her daughter was showered with love every day so that Belle wouldn't have the childhood that she did. They did have one thing in common though: Belle would grow up never knowing her father. Taylor didn't even know Belle's father. Being a victim of rape, you never really had the time or inclination to have a sit-down with the asshole and find out about him. And neither would Belle, if Taylor could help it.

Surprisingly enough, Taylor never once considered aborting her unborn baby, something pre-Ryan Taylor would have had no problem doing. The new Taylor, however, knew that baby deserved to live and have a family to love as much as anyone else. So she called her mother and explained the situation. Veronica supported her daughter and told her that she'd be behind her, whatever decision she made. So she came home and started over. Her mother had been a godsend those first few years. Taylor had no idea how to raise a baby and, while her mother wasn't an expert in the field (look at how Taylor was raised), her advice and time were invaluable.

So here Taylor was, sitting by herself, all alone at this stupid reunion. It brought back fond memories of dances and lock ins in years long gone. I hope they just hurry up and let me hand over this check so I can get out of here, she thought to herself.

"Hey Taylor."

Taylor looked up and fell into the pools of those deep baby blues she had fallen for those many years ago. Dear God.

"Ryan. Hi."

She still loved him.

* * *

A/N: Wow. So how about that? Did anyone see that coming? I didn't even know that was where Taylor was going until about halfway through writing the story. Now how many of you thought I was pulling the dog trick from the first chapter when the "little feet" came running in? Sneaky Az :D Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was harder for me to write than the first one. Oh and sorry for the lack of Seth in these first few chapters. Next chapter, we'll get some Seth/Ryan time in.

Please R/R! Thanks much! _Az_


	3. Everything I Do, I Do It for You

A/N: Man these things just keep getting harder and harder to write. No particular point of view for this one, switching between them both. On with the show!

* * *

"Hey Taylor," Ryan started. Smooth Atwood, Ryan thought to himself. Four years apart and this is the best he could do?

"Ryan, hi."

Well at least her reply wasn't much better.

"How are you Taylor? I haven't seen you since, well, Seth and Summer's wedding. What the hell happened to you?" Ryan didn't waste any time getting to what had been bothering him since he first found out about this reunion. "I thought maybe things had changed since you last left and I wake up the next morning and you were already gone! Why did you take off like that?"

"Ryan, please. I really want to tell you what has been going on, but I have to start at the beginning. Can I do that?"

Ryan was a little startled as to how Taylor had reacted to him. He was a little startled as to how _he_ had reacted. Things had definitely changed. "Sure Taylor. Tell me _all_ about France."

Taylor took a deep breath. This was going to be difficult. If Ryan was even remotely the same guy as he used to be, he could potentially lose it when she told him how she had gotten pregnant. Shit. "Well you know a lot of the beginning. After we broke up, I was still living in the same apartment, right on the River Seine, working at The Louvre as a tour guide. Well, one night, my roommate and I got invited to a small house party/art show type get-together thrown by a fellow student. It was actually kind of lame, the guy's art was more along the lines of a baby throwing up peas and carrots on a canvas, and his apartment smelled like he had-"

"Taylor, you're rambling," Ryan offered. Maybe she hadn't changed as much as he thought.

"Oh," Taylor sounded a little surprised. "Right. Well. I started not feeling well, maybe a little dizzy. I don't really remember much, but I know I woke up the next day in some stranger's bed, with no clothes, and a massive headache. I went to the doctor, who ran some tests, and they found out I was drugged with Rohypnol."

Just remembering that next day made her feel so embarrassed. She hadn't thought about it in so long that she figured she had gotten over it. Apparently not, as she was beginning to tear up. Ryan didn't fail to notice this.

"Taylor? Were you raped?"

Taylor broke down in response. Ryan didn't say anything. He just moved forward and wrapped her in his arms, as he had done so many times before, all those years ago.

"Taylor, why didn't you tell me? I could have helped. I could have done something."

Taylor just laughed at him. "Ryan, there was absolutely NOTHING you could have done in that situation. You were an ocean away. Besides," Taylor said, "We were broken up anyway."

"Don't give me that Taylor. I was still your friend. You could have come to me to at least talk about it."

"Are you kidding," Taylor yelled. "That was the main issue was with out relationship in the end. You never had anything to say. Just knowing that it would have taken a rape to get you to speak to me just let's me know that I made the right decision back then." Taylor's features softened, "I want to let you know that I never stopped thinking about you, though. And you did help me get through it. You were always with me," she held a hand to her heart, "here."

"I'm sorry Taylor. I'm so sorry that that happened to you. Nobody deserves anything like that to happen to them. God, the memories of that….Do you still think about it," Ryan asked.

"Not so much anymore. I think it's good that I don't remember it happening. I do have another little memento of the occasion. Ryan," Taylor hesitantly started, "I….I….I have a daughter. Her name is Belle and she is the greatest little girl ever."

Definitely not the same girl anymore, Ryan thought. "You have a daughter? How old is she?"

"She's seven. I came back here and moved in with my mom to have her. I needed somebody to help me out. I didn't have a job or anywhere to go, and I wasn't staying in France."

"Why didn't you call me," Ryan asked. "I would gladly have helped you out." Just then, a thought hit Ryan really hard. "You said she was seven? So she was already born when you came to the wedding…"

"Ryan, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do. I just saw you there and you looked amazing and I just kind of lost it. It was a mistake. Well, not a mistake so much as a bad call of judgment," she amended when Ryan looked like he was about to cry. "I mean, you were great, and it was great, and I wish I could have stayed with you, but I had just had a baby a few years before that. I had just gotten into my career. I wasn't ready yet. I just wanted a night where the past five years hadn't happened," Taylor lamented. Just then, she noticed Dr. Kim walking up.

"Taylor, we need you backstage now. We're getting ready to start the check presentation."

"Thanks Dr. Kim. I'll be there in a second." Taylor turned to Ryan, "I've got to go present this check to the school. Promise you'll still be here when I get back? I've still got so much to talk to you about."

"Yeah I'll still be here," Ryan said.

Taylor got up and headed back for her presentation. She had just disappeared through the door backstage when Seth came up and sat down next to him.

"Want to go get some air?"

"Sure. I've got stuff to think about anyway."

"So I take it Taylor told you about Belle?"

That little statement stopped Ryan in his tracks. "You knew? You knew my ex-girlfriend was raped and raised a child and you never told me?" Ryan looked like he was going to break Seth in half.

"Wait Ryan! Dude, this is exactly why Taylor didn't say anything to you. She knew you'd get like this. She wanted to know you had changed before she told you anything. She doesn't need this Ryan, man." Ryan seemed a little calmer so Seth chanced a hand around the shoulder and led him outside. "She needs a more mature Ryan, one that doesn't try to punch everyone he sees."

Seth and Ryan made it to a bench outside and sat down. "So, Seth," Ryan starts, "tell me about her."

"Tell you about Taylor? That's your ex. I think maybe it's better if she tells her story herself."

Ryan just gave him a glare.

"Oh, right. Belle. Dude, she is so cute," Seth says as he breaks out in a grin. "She's as smart as hell and can't stop talking, just like her mom. She looks just like her too, minus the auburn hair that Taylor is so famous for. I guess she got that from the guy she, you know…" Seth trailed off. "Why don't you ask Taylor about her? You can't shut her up when she starts on about Belle."

"Look man, if you still love Taylor (and I know you do) then you need to send the old Ryan back to senior year and start acting like an adult that doesn't have a problem with his old flame having a child out of wedlock. Now," Seth looked at him and saw that he was ok, "we have been missing out on some serious Seth/Ryan time. Between Summer and the twins, I'm going crazy here. I can't get any time to myself to myself! Summer wants me to pick out a furniture set but I can't decide what to go for. You gotta help me out man!"

* * *

Taylor finishes her speech to mild applause. She leaves the stage and starts to look around for Ryan only to get caught by Summer.

"Hey! Townsend! Get over here!"

"What's up Summer? I'm kind of looking for Ryan. I want to finish the conversation we started."

"Yeah that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to see how you were doing," she said. Summer noticed her friend looking around. "Look I saw him go outside with Seth so I'm pretty sure you have enough time to talk to me for awhile. Cohen is going to be talking his ear off for awhile." When Taylor nodded, she continued. "So how did he take the whole 'I have beautiful daughter but she is the byproduct of a rape' business?"

"I don't know," Taylor began. "He just got this dazed look in his eyes and sat there for awhile until I had to go do my speech."

Summer just laughed. "Come on Taylor, you know that's how Atwood reacts to big surprises. He's probably still dealing with it while Cohen rambles. He'll have it worked out by the time you get back."

"I hope so. I really need him to be ok with it if he's going to be in my life. I think Belle needs someone like Ryan too. And I think that maybe Ryan needs us too," she muses, more to herself than Summer.

"Well take it slow this time Townsend. Every time you guys get together, you start of too deep, too fast, and you burn out. If this is for real, take it slow. Plus, I think Belle could use some extra time to get to know Ryan," Summer added.

* * *

"Ryan, I'm telling you that you need to take it slow this time," Seth tried to convince Ryan. "Taylor's not the same girl she was when we were in school, although that's a little bit closer than the girl she was when she came back from France. She kind of closed herself off to everyone man. Imagine what the Kirsten was like at her worst and you've got Taylor on her nicest day. Yeah," he said to Ryan's frightened gaze, "it's that bad. She works for the Newport Group, for chrissake!"

* * *

"So tell me what I have to do to fix what I did to Ryan at the wedding," Taylor asked Summer.

"Well, Ryan sort of fell apart for awhile after that. He was pretty broken-hearted and he thought that you just messed with him." Summer looked at her. "I know you didn't but I couldn't really tell him that, you know? He eventually got his life back together but it left a mark on him. I haven't seen him on a date in damn near forever. He spends all of his time either at work or with Sophie." Summer smiles. "He loves that little girl. You should see him with her. Speaking of, maybe you can start seeing the Cohens again? They miss you."

"I miss them too. They were the closest thing to a real family I had. Even if it was only for a short time."

* * *

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry I didn't know you were done talking." Ryan looked dazed.

"What are you going to do? With Taylor?"

"Oh. I don't know. I missed her but what if she doesn't like me like that anymore. What if she just wants someone to be there for her as a friend? I don't know if I can be there for her like that. We have so much history that it might not be enough for me." Ryan sat on the bench with his head in his hands.

"So is that it? Ryan Atwood, quitter. It's got a nice ring to it. Maybe I could get used to it."

"Huh?"

"Dude, you wrote a poem for her! You went toe to toe with a slimy French toad for her. This is where you need to fight for her. With yourself. Figuratively."

Ryan looked at him strangely.

"Yeah I'm still working on that one a bit. Seriously though, we almost went to blows just now when I told you that I knew where Taylor was the entire time."

"Maybe you shouldn't bring that up. I'm still a little pissed about that."

"Show some emotion man. You're not a robot." Seth notices Ryan looking toward the door. "Alright, I'm out. I'll go get her for you. Just remember to tell her something. Anything. Just don't lock your mouth down. Say whatever comes to mind, it works for me."

"No it doesn't Seth. Now go get her."

* * *

"So do you still love him?" Summer asks.

"I don't think I ever really stopped. But hat if he thinks I'm some ruined woman with a kid that doesn't have a father and now I'm some whore who gets drunk at parties and sleeps with lots of guys, or what if he hates me for when I bailed on him after the wedding with not even a note or a call, or maybe we're just too different now and he knows that and he's going to tell me when I go back."

"Taylor, stop rambling. You haven't done that in forever and you start again tonight? Stop worrying. He obviously still loves you!"

"He makes me feel like I'm in high school all over again. I've emotionally regressed to nine years ago. I need to go talk to him and tell him how I feel. Thanks for the talk Summer." Taylor runs off and nearly tackles Seth.

"Hey Taylor. Wow, you hit like a quarterback. Or something. I'm still working on my sports metaphors. Ryan is outside, waiting for you."

"Thanks Seth. Wish me luck!" Taylor heads toward the door again.

"So does he love her?"

"More than he loves terrible 80's power ballads and punching people in the face. Does she love him?"

Summer just looks at him with her 'duh' look.

"I hope they get back together because this new Ryan is way too talkative. I can't get a word in during Seth/Ryan time! Oww woman," Seth yells as Summer slugs him in the arm.

"Atwood has so much going on right now, you better not have messed it up talking about yourself. I may have given birth to your children, but I will still go UFC on your scrawny ass, Cohen."

"About that, you know you're a Cohen too right?" Seth winces as she pulls back again. "Alright, I'm sorry! Shit, you're a maniac!"

Some random ex-jock walks by.

"Cohen, you always were such a pussy. How'd you even end up with Roberts anyway?"

"Hey douche-bag," Summer busts in. "Leave my husband alone before I stuff your leather jacket down your throat and watch you choke."

"Whatever." Jock-head walks off.

"Tell the lady at the unemployment office I say hi," Seth adds in. He turns to Summer, "After all these years, you're still protecting me from bullies. How pathetic and romantic all at the same time."

"It's because I love you so much. That and I don't want our daughters to grow up without a father."

"I totally could have kicked his ass."

"I know Cohen."

* * *

Taylor walks up on Ryan sitting on a bench outside. He looks so lost and peaceful all at the same time. It's been so long since she's just sat there and looked at him. Oh no. Is she stalking again? Take it easy girl, she tells herself.

"You know, awhile after we stopped talking, you were all I thought about when I was in France," Taylor tells him. "I kept wondering if I had made the wrong decision, if I should call and apologize. When I broke up with you, I tried to move on, but every guy was judged against you. And there was no way they could measure up. I finally realized that nobody complimented me, strengths and weaknesses, better than you did. I realized that I had made a mistake. And then the rape happened. I had nobody to turn to anymore. I wanted to call you but I didn't know how to tell you what had happened and that the way I acted was wrong. I had too much pride." Taylor picked up his hands in her hands. "So I went back to my mother. We got along better after the earthquake and I knew I could turn to her. Belle was born, I got my job, more things just kept happening and I kept putting off talking to you."

"Taylor, you don't have to-"

"Yes I do. You have to know where I was coming from. I know now that what I did was bad. I should have let you help me. But I never gave you the chance. So I'm asking now. Ryan Atwood, can you help me raise my little girl and keep me balanced? Can you be there for me through everything?"

Ryan rubbed his hands over his face and head. "Taylor, I've known for the longest time that you and I were meant to be together. I knew, and all because _you_ saved _me_. I was standing on the edge of the abyss when you found me, and nobody could help me. Not Sandy, not Kirsten, not even Seth. But you did. You saved me with your rambling and your stalking and your crazy, French ex-husband. And I realized that I had some serious feelings for you. It took me awhile, but I realized that I loved you. You are the only woman I have ever truly loved. When you broke up with me, I had nothing left. Being so far away from you was hard enough, but knowing you weren't coming back was hell. I tried for so long to get over you and, just when I think I'm close, I find out that not only do I only live a few hours away from you, but that you live in our old neighborhood!"

Ryan sat up a little and motioned her to sit next to him.

"What I'm trying to ask is, even though we're meant to be, have we already missed our window of opportunity? Did we miss our shot?"

"Ryan, you and I are old enough now to know that what you get from love is equal to what you put into it. I think we've matured enough to finally give our relationship the chance it deserves. The chance to be real and tangible and forever. We've done this before and we know how great we can be together." Taylor gives a slight smile. "I want to grow old with you, Ryan Atwood."

"Taylor I can't-" Ryan starts.

As he looks up and into her eyes, Ryan sees the future. Or, more correctly, his future as it would be spent with Taylor. He sees a wedding at the Cohen's'. He sees Belle, a child he has never seen with his own eyes, but he sees her clear as day in her mother's eyes. He sees love and life, heartache and death. He sees arguments won and lost, children birthed and grown. He sees his senior years. He sees his death. And he sees it all with Taylor by his side. Most importantly, he sees that a life lived without Taylor is a life not worth living.

"-see myself growing old with anyone besides you," Ryan finishes.

Taylor feels the tears running down her cheeks as Ryan takes her face in his hands and kisses her passionately.

* * *

Wow, that one really drained me. Don't have much to add to it. I like how this chapter ends but I do it for y'all so let me know what you think. Much love and thanks for all your reviews. Keep 'em coming! AZ


	4. The End of the Innocence

A/N: Wow, so it's been a little while since I've posted a new chapter but getting out of the Navy is taking up most of my free time. That and the past three times I've tried to type this up, it won't let me save. Stupid computer.

For those keeping score at home, this chapter takes place about three months after the reunion. Picture many nights of steamy Townwood encounters in your head, but that's about as much as you're going to get. Sorry, but I euthanize smut bunnies on sight :D Also, the flashback in this chapter takes place not too long after The My Two Dads episode (4.09), but before The Shake Up (4.14).

* * *

Ryan and Taylor were in Taylor's SUV, headed toward Newport Beach from John Wayne Airport. Ryan was nervously fidgeting with his seat belt and indiscriminately changing the radio station. Taylor noticed this and decided to speak up.

"Ryan, please stop. You're driving me a little crazy. What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid. It's just that I'm meeting Belle for the first time today and I just want her to like me." He didn't add on that he really _was_ afraid that Belle would hate him and then Taylor would forgo her own happiness in order to give Belle a happy life. Ryan gave an unconscious shiver, something Taylor didn't let escape her notice.

"Ryan," she started. "You have nothing to worry about. Except for the fact that dogs and children can smell fear. Good thing I don't have a dog, huh?" Taylor immediately felt bad when she said that last statement. She looked over at Ryan and saw that he had a pale, sickly look to him. She grabbed his hand and held it softly.

"She's going to love you."

Ryan hoped so. He wanted everything to go perfect with Belle. He had heard so much about her from Taylor that he felt like he knew her already. From all indications, he was going to be dealing with a pre-Ryan version of her mother. Fantastic. First thing was first; he had to get to know her before he could get to know her _better_.

As they pulled into the driveway, Ryan was reminded of a first meeting with a different Townsend.

_Many Years Earlier_

Ryan and Taylor walked into The Yacht Club, hand in hand, emotionally psyching themselves up for the coming dinner. Taylor squeezed his hand and Ryan returned her worried gaze with a slight smile. He stopped her at the lobby.

"Hey, we're going to be fine. Your mom can't be as bad as she was when she got Marissa and I kicked out of Harbor. She's gotten better since then. Right?"

"Unless there's a miracle, fast-acting, anti-bitch pill on the market that my mother has taken, she's still the worst mother ever. She actually asked me last night if I would mind if we went somewhere less populated so that she wouldn't be embarrassed being seen with you. She's terrible."

"Well, that may be true, but you remember dinner with my dad. He lied about having cancer. At which point, Sandy promptly punched him in the face. I can almost guarantee that this dinner will be better than that."

"Here's to hoping. Come on, let's do this."

Taylor pulled Ryan up to the maître d' and told him that they were with Townsend, party of three. He led them toward a small table in the back, populated by a severe-looking woman in a black business suit, currently screaming into a cell phone.

"Look, you little prick, if you want the services of my client for the coming regular season, not to mention his presence at training camp, then you will make him an offer that is something respectable, not this meager pittance that would have him living off of food stamps and welfare. When you get your shit together, then you have your people call my secretary. Until then, we'll be waiting to hear from you."

Veronica Townsend closed the phone with a sharp _slap_ and Taylor reflected on the fact that only her mother could hang up a cell phone with authority. Here we go, Taylor thought, and approached the table.

"Well, well," Veronica said as she looked up. "I thought I smelled something burning. Maybe I should have the waiter check to see if any homes are burning in the area?"

"Mother, that is completely unnecessary. Any more of those and you'll be dining alone tonight," Taylor scolded. It didn't take long for her Veronica to start in with the inappropriate comments.

"Oh Taylor, I'm just making conversation. You can have an intelligent conversation with someone, can't you Ryan?"

Ryan grabbed the next passing waiter.

"Maybe some menus? I think we might be ready to order. Now."

Dinner went quickly and quietly, as it is hard to talk with food in your mouth. Dinner progressed to dessert, which progressed to Veronica having a glass of wine, which progressed to Veronica having more wine, which _re_gressed to Veronica being a bitch. Again.

"So Ryan, let's talk about you and Taylor. I'm assuming that's why you are here. You want my blessing to continue your relationship."

"Actually, we're going to continue our relationship anyway, regardless of how this dinner goes. We just thought that it would be nice to have a dinner where we could sit down and you could find out a little about me."

"Oh I already know a lot about you. I know that your father has issues with spousal abuse. Although, it may be understandable seeing as how your mother was pissing all of his money away on alcohol. Not that he was much better. And I know that, for some reason, you insist on dating women that are attached to your family. I mean, Lindsey Gardner? Wasn't she your aunt? Even Marissa Cooper was technically an aunt-in-law. Speaking of…"

"I swear to God that if you go there, I'll…"

"You'll what? Hire someone to shoot me in the back? Isn't that what really happened with your brother? Your worthless, ex-convict brother. Isn't it strange how every member of your family has seen time behind bars, yourself included?"

They were beginning to attract attention, but Taylor's next words would draw the eyes of the entire restaurant.

"Shut your mouth, you bitch!"

The slap that Taylor delivered to her mother was nothing compared to the look it left on Veronica's face. Ryan assumed that this was the first time that Taylor had even remotely stood up to her mother, let alone assaulted her. He stood, grabbed Taylor, and headed for the door. As they were leaving, he stopped, turned back, and delivered some parting wisdom to Veronica.

"It would be wise for you to remember that, when you are old and grey and unable to take care of yourself, you will be fully reliant on your only daughter to watch after you. The quality of your care will depend on how you treat her for the rest of your life. Keep acting like this and you will die an old, lonely hag."

Ryan supported his crying girlfriend as he walked with her out to the Range Rover so that they might recover some semblance of a normal evening from this hellish night.

_Present Day_

"I know exactly what you're thinking about," Taylor said, "and trust me when I say that she is a changed woman. She was there for me when I felt so alone in the world and helped me raise my daughter with all the love and care that I could hope for. Ever since the earthquake, things have been different between us."

They get out of the car and head toward the door where they are greeted by Veronica.

Veronica welcomes them into the house and, much to Ryan's surprise, greets him with a hug. Taylor chuckles at his obvious confusion. She gets a hug of her own and a kiss on the forehead after Veronica breaks off the bonding moment with Ryan.

"Ryan, I just want to apologize for how I treated you all those years ago. I've made many mistakes with raising my daughter and I wish I could take them back, but I can't. However, I'm content with making up for those mistakes. I've been hearing a lot about you again in the past few months. Taylor has been awful dreamy eyed and it seems like she's been having trouble concentrating. I wonder whose fault that is?"

Ryan suppresses a laugh as he looks over and sees Taylor blushing. Veronica doesn't bother holding it in and Ryan soon joins her.

"Don't laugh at me! My boss actually reprimanded me the other day. He said to get my head out of the clouds and focus on work."

"Well Taylor, as your mother, I think I have to point out that your boss is somewhat of an ass and quite possibly has never been in love."

It makes Ryan happy to think that Taylor and Veronica have come so far and he feels better in knowing that, instead of facing off with Taylor's mother, he now has to impress her daughter.

"So where are you three going today," Veronica asks Ryan.

"Taylor told me that Belle is interested in whales and dolphins so we're going to take your granddaughter to see the Marine Mammal exhibit at the Orange County Museum of Natural History."

"I think that I may be a little too young to be considered a grandmother but I'm sure Belle will love it. Every chance you give her to talk about them, she tells you that she wants to be a marine biologist when she grows up. She is a smart little girl and has got her mother's tenacity so I'm sure that she will get what she wants."

"Awww mom! You actually remember me when I was that young? I thought you didn't even know I existed until the age of 10."

"Why don't you go check on your daughter, you little smart ass," Veronica instructed Taylor as she laughed.

As she headed up the stairs to look for Belle, Taylor smiled when she heard Veronica say that they needed to set up a time to have the dinner they should have had those years ago at The Yacht Club.

* * *

Taylor walks into Belle's room to find articles of clothing strewn all over the carpet, accompanied by tops, shoes, and multiple other items. Belle is digging through a rather large pile of clothing situated near her bed.

"Belle Renee! What are you doing? We were supposed to leave five minutes ago!"

Belle pokes her head out from the pile of clothing. At seven years old, she's already starting to look so much like the girl that captivated Ryan at the age of 18. Her big hazel eyes that held his attention get her out of lots of trouble. The only glaring difference is the raven-black hair sprouting from her head. Right now, it is done up in traditional Townsend style, held back with a headband with bangs curled over her forehead. She huffs out a breath at a stray piece of hair, creeping away from the rest of her bangs.

"Mom I don't know what to do. I really wanted to wear one of my khaki jean skirts today, you know, the ones that have the cute little embroidery on the back, but the one I set out and ironed had a small hole in the back pocket and it looks really tacky and I can't find any of the other ones that I have so I got out a blue jean skirt to wear and ironed that a couple of hours ago but now I can't find a shirt to go with it and my favorite shoes have a scuff on them so I can't wear them so now I have to wear sandals and I hope they're not too casual to wear wherever we are going…"

"Belle…"

"…and I really just want to look my best so that Ryan will like me," Belle finishes in a quieter, almost embarrassed tone.

"Belle, would you believe me if I told you that Ryan is just as nervous right now as you are?" At Belle's wide-eyed look she continues, "And, right now, you remind me of when I was a teenager, going out with Ryan. He made me so nervous and I always thought that I wasn't ready and that I needed to look perfect. I think that was one of the things that he secretly liked about me."

Taylor and Belle both giggle a little.

She pulls out a red polo from the hanger in the closet and hands it to Belle.

"Trust me when I say that he will really love you in this color."

* * *

Ryan looks up at the stairs as he sees Taylor coming down the stairs accompanied by a miniature version of herself, only with black hair.

"Ryan, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Belle."

Belle holds out her hand, which Ryan takes with his own, and they share a quick handshake.

"Belle Renee Townsend, please to meet you."

"Ryan Atwood, pleased to meet _you_ Belle."

"So where are we going, Mr. Atwood?"

"Well, first of all, you can call me Ryan. I'm pretty sure that the only people that call me Mr. Atwood are my clients. I usually try and convince them to call me Ryan too. Unless they're really old." Ryan smiles as Belle gives a little laugh. "Second of all, I heard that you are a big fan of whales and dolphins, so I thought we'd go check out the Marine Mammal exhibit at the museum."

"Yay!" Belle jumps up and down, clapping her hands and Ryan is drawn back to his days living in Newport. "Let's go!"

Veronica tells them to have fun, and off they go.

* * *

"Did you know that some species of whale, such as the bowhead whale, can live for over a century, and that one specific whale was recorded to have lived 211 years?"

Ryan and Taylor walked hand in hand through the museum, following Belle as she rattled off facts from the top of her head. Ryan was beginning to wonder how she knew all of this when he remembered exactly who her mother and grandmother were. Those Townsends were very well known for their memories and mental prowess.

"Did you know that whales can generate about 160 decibels of sounds underwater, which is the approximate equivalent of the sound of a jet engine at about 25 meters?"

"Ouch," Ryan comments.

"Indeed. Seeing as how short term hearing damage occurs at only 120 decibels, I submit that whales are predators and the human species is their prey."

Ryan and Taylor are each holding their hands over their mouths, trying their hardest not to laugh. As they calm down Ryan says, "It's hard not to laugh at some of the things she says but I'm trying because she sounds so serious. She reminds me of you so much," he adds.

"I know," says Taylor. "Summer thinks it's a little eerie."

They are interrupted by Belle asking a question.

"So Mr. Atwood…"

"Ryan."

"So Ryan, how did you meet my mom?"

Ryan gives her the basics of the story, that he met her at high school but really only got to know her after school was over.

"Mom told me some of the story. She also said that you are my friend, Seth's brother. Is that true? Because that would be totally cool. Seth is so awesome. He likes anime and comic books and video games just like me."

"So you know Seth and Summer?"

"Of course I know Uncle Seth and Aunt Summer. They're not my _real_ aunt and uncle, of course, since Grandma Veronica only had one child, but Mommy says Aunt Summer was like a sister to her and Reagan and Rachel, who are their daughters..."

"Calm down sweetie. You're rambling again," Taylor gently reminds her daughter.

Ryan laughs and says, "Reminds me of a certain someone I used to know."

Taylor blushes a little at this. "Tell Ryan about your school."

Belle gets excited again. "School is so awesome! I'm taking Spanish lessons right now because Mom says it will be spoken by almost a quarter of the United States in about 20 years. She also says Korean is next because you just really never know."

"You remind me so much of how your mom was when we were younger."

"Yeah, Aunt Summer says that a lot."

Taylor looks at her watch and sees that it is getting a little late. "Ryan, we need to run if we're going to make our dinner reservations."

"Awww Mom!"

"Sorry sweetie, but we've been here for over two hours. I have to get home and Ryan has to get to his hotel so we can get ready for dinner."

* * *

"You know," Taylor whispers to Ryan as they walk up to the doorstep, "you could totally stay here this weekend. It would be a lot easier." Taylor pinches his butt.

Ryan gently removes her hand from his backside and places his hand inside hers. "I'm sure it would be fun, but I don't know if I could do that with your family here. We've got plenty of other weekends. Not to mention, we've got tonight, or at least part of it."

They walk inside the house and Belle turns around looking at Ryan.

"It was very nice to meet you Ryan. I had a great time today."

"I had a great time too Belle and it was very nice meeting you as well. I actually have a little something for you that I brought from home." Ryan reaches into his bag and pulls out a bouquet of flowers and a familiar-looking, small, red book. "I figured that if you were anything like your mother, you would like something romantic. And that little book right there has a lot of your mom and mine's early relationship history in it. Just some pictures and stuff. Why don't you take a look at it and have your mom explain some of the stuff to you?"

Belle looks up, lip quivering and eyes looking like the dam is on the verge of breaking. She runs up and hugs Ryan tightly. Ryan looks a bit stunned at first, but finally squats down and returns Belle's hug with a big one of his own.

"Thank you _sooooo_ much," Belle whispers in his ear. "It's the greatest gift I've ever gotten."

"You're welcome Belle. I look forward to seeing you again. Maybe we can see a movie this weekend?"

"I'd really like that," Belle says. She looks a bit hopeful. "Maybe the shark movie at the IMAX?"

Ryan laughs and says that he'll think about it. Belle looks ecstatic as she runs up the stairs to her room.

Taylor walks over and kisses him on the cheek. "That was so adorable. Who knew that you had such a grand romantic gesture in you? Where did you find that little book anyway?"

"Actually, I wasn't even sure that I still had it until I found it when I was going through some old things from college to donate to Goodwill. It was in a box with some other stuff from that year we were together: a little white bear, a copy of _A Season for Peaches_, a train ticket receipt from Berkley to San Bernardino, some other things. I've been looking at it a lot over the past few weeks, and I decided that it would be a good present for Belle. Plus, I thought maybe you two could bond over some of the stories in there. Or you could use it to tell her a little about me since I'm not so good with words."

"Oh Ryan," Taylor says as she hugs him. "I think she already knows everything she needs to know about you." She breaks away after a few seconds. "And now I'm really hungry so let's get going."

"Sure, but let me use the bathroom real fast."

* * *

Ryan looks around as he tries the third different door. "I am _so_ lost."

At that moment, he stumbles into Belle's room, of all places. He apologizes and makes to leave, but Belle stops him. He can see the scrapbook spread open on the bed and knows that she has already started looking through it.

"Do you love my mom Ryan?"

Wow. Leave it to a seven year old to break it down.

"I love your mom more than anyone I've ever known. It just took me awhile to figure out that I can't live without her in my life."

"That's good because I'm pretty sure that my mom is in love with you. She's been walking around for the past few months with this dopey grin on her face all the time."

Ryan laughs. "Are you sure that you are only seven years old?"

"Seven and a half. I kind of had another question too. Is it okif I add some pictures to the scrapbook?"

Belle opens up her cell phone and shows Ryan some pictures. She's got a couple from that night, along with some from previous dates, before they had even met.

"How did you get these pictures Belle," Ryan asked. "I didn't even know you then."

Belle produces a large, floppy hat and over-sized sunglasses from underneath her bed and looks guilty. "I made Grandma take me out when I overheard where you guys were going. I'm sorry!"

Ryan laughs loudly. "Ask your mother about her stalking issues. I think you'll enjoy that one."

Ryan heads toward the door but Belle stops him again. "Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I finally got to meet you."

"Me too Belle. Me too."

* * *

Thanks for your patience everyone. I figured that I would reward you all with an extra long chapter. I know Belle seems extremely smart for a seven year old and she might be. I based her on memories of my youngest sister, including the desire to be a marine biologist. The Marine Mammal exhibit is a real exhibit going on near me in Hawaii. Lots of inspiration in this one. All mistakes are my own since I refuse to have someone beta my stuff. Please Please Please R/R Thanks everyone for sticking with me!

AZ


	5. Every Breath You Take

A/N: Two more chapters after this one and I believe that will be it for this story. Next chapter is already done so it will be posted today as a little gift to you all for having to wait for my other chapters. Here we go. Enjoy!

AZ

* * *

"So what do you want to do today," Ryan asks as he, Belle, and Taylor are sitting on the porch of his house in Berkley.

Taylor and Belle had decided to spend the weekend with Ryan in Berkley. They had flown up on Friday and spent the evening having dinner and seeing a movie. It was Saturday, and with no specific plans, they were trying to decide what to do with the two days they had left.

"I know," Belle said excitedly. "Let's go to the zoo! I hear they have a really cool penguin exhibit."

Ryan looks at Taylor, who nods, and decides that this would make for some quality alone time with Belle. He figured that Belle would be more willing to open up to him if her mom wasn't around.

"Why don't Belle and I go by ourselves? That way we can really get to know each other." Ryan looks over to Belle. "Does that sound alright to you?"

Belle looks extremely happy at this little proposition, as she grins from ear to ear, and just nods in response to Ryan's question.

Taylor just shakes her head and smiles. "Let me go pack a quick bag with some fruit and bottles of water for you guys. Belle, don't forget to bring a jacket. It looks like it might rain."

Belle runs inside, leaving Ryan and Taylor all alone on the porch.

"Sorry to spring that on you," Ryan begins, "but I thought that it would be a really good idea for Belle and me to spend some time together, just her and I."

"I completely understand. Besides, it will give me a chance to go see Sandy, Kirsten, and Sophie. It's been awhile since I've been out there, and I kind of miss them."

"I'll give them a call on the way; let them know you're coming. I'm sure they'll be excited to see you."

Taylor kisses him. "Thank you for this. For letting us stay with you, for getting to know my daughter, for everything. These past few months have been so great for Belle and I. Being here with you reminds me of what I've missed over the years."

Ryan moves her into the crook of his shoulder, just holding Taylor there. "You both are more than welcome. Having you two in this house makes it seem like a home. Plus," he adds as Belle comes bounding down the stairs followed by Honey, "I think my dog prefers playing as opposed to just running along the sidewalk. You ready kiddo?"

"Just waiting for Mommy to go pack our snacks. Come on Mom! We're ready to go!"

"Alright, alright. What kind of fruit do you guys want?"

"Peaches," they both answer, simultaneously. Ryan and Belle share a confused look with each other, and then proceed to bust out in giggles.

* * *

"SETH! Where are you?!"

"Right here, my love," Seth says as he comes bounding down the stairs. "How can I make life easier for you?"

"I need you to take the twins out of the house today. This place needs a serious cleaning and I've got to go over to your parents' place and pick up some papers that I had Sandy look over for me."

"Oooh I don't know about that. You see, I have a…_thing_ I have to do today and it requires intense concentration and no distractions. I can't have ANY female presence in the area at all."

"Seth, playing video games all day is not an option. I need you and the girls out of the house all day today. Can you please just do this for me? I've had the girls all week while you've been working and I just really need today by myself."

"Fine," Seth gives in. "But you owe me a night of unbridled passion and no complaining."

"Cohen, with you, it's more like 15 minutes. Not only that, but we just had sex last night. Can you at least wait a few days before you cash in this _favor_?"

"I'll cash it in whenever I feel like it woman!" At Summer's death glare, "I'll give you a couple hours notice."

"Good. Now go feed Pancakes and help me get the girls dressed. Where are you going to take them?"

"They've been bugging me about going to see the animals at the zoo for awhile. Maybe I'll take them there. Hopefully they don't decide to set anything free today." At Summer's questioning look, he continues. "The other day, we were at the pet store picking up some bedding for Pancakes' cage and they decided that the mice and rats all looked really lonely so they let them out of their cages. So now we have to order our pet supplies online. I swear they're like a miniature version of you."

"Well at least I'll have someone to carry on my legacy. Now let's go get our daughters ready. Don't forget jackets, either. It looks like rain out and I don't want them getting sick the week before Thanksgiving."

* * *

"So I know that we haven't spent that much time together," Ryan starts, "but I want you to know that I've really enjoyed the time that we have spent together."

Ryan and Belle were in his Range Rover, sitting in traffic, on their way to the zoo. Taylor's sensible snacks forgotten, they had stopped on the way and gotten food containing more grease and fat than is healthy for a family of five.

"Thanks Ryan. I'm really glad that we're getting to spend some time together getting to know each other," Belle says, her mouth full of French fries. She picks up her Diet Coke and takes a big sip before continuing. "I really like you," she blushes, "and I think I owe Mom to try and make this family work. What? Did I say something?"

Ryan is choking on too big of a bite of cheeseburger, a feat caused by the mention of the word 'family'. "No, it's ok. Just too big of a bite, I think." Not that Ryan wasn't ready for a family. Actually, he was kind of looking forward to having those two in his life. He just was surprised that Belle was thinking of it just as much as he was.

"So do you consider us a family already? I mean, I know that you are familiar with the history between me and your mom, but we've known each other for all of three weeks."

"Well, what if you and Mom were married and you adopted me three weeks ago? Would I be family?" Belle smiled sweetly at him.

Ryan realized that she was right. She _was_ family. "You're too smart sometimes. Just to be clear, your mom and I are still going to take it slow. Nevertheless, as far as I'm concerned, we are a family. Now I've got to find some way to tell your mom that I love her and want you and her to be in my life."

Silence occupies the Rover for the next five minutes as Ryan and Belle chew thoughtfully. Belle speaks first.

"Let's just enjoy the zoo today."

"Good idea."

* * *

"In 10 feet, turn left on Redwood Street," the monotone GPS voice reminds Taylor. Sure enough, the voice is right on the button as, 10 feet later, Redwood Street appears and Taylor turns left.

"You are approaching your destination: 4535 Redwood Street." After a brief pause, "You have arrived at your destination."

"Well thank you, little GPS unit. You are a big help!" Leave it to me to compliment an inanimate object, Taylor thinks to herself as she parks in the driveway. Hmmm, that looks like Summer's hybrid in the driveway. What is she doing here?

Taylor walks up the porch and knocks on the door.

"Taylor! It's great to see you," Sandy greets her. "Ryan called and said you were going to come by. Come in, come in."

Taylor walks inside and is greeted with a double hug by Kirsten and Sophie.

"Taylor, welcome back. It's been too long since you've been to visit," Kirsten says and steps back. Sophie takes a bit longer to break off her hug and Taylor squats down and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"I know, Keeks. I promise that those extended breaks between visits are a thing of the past. Actually, I came by because Ryan took Belle out and I thought maybe-"

"Townsend? What are you doing here," Summer interrupts as she comes into the living room.

"Oh, I just thought I'd come visit Sandy, Kirsten, and Sophie since I haven't seen them in forever."

"I guess I meant what are you doing in Berkley? You DO still live in Newport right?"

"Of course we do. Belle and I flew in on Friday to spend the weekend with Ryan."

"Well thanks for calling your best friend and letting her know you were going to be in town. Come on, we're going shopping. We have too much to catch up on."

"Summer, I just got here. Moreover, I just talked to you on Wednesday. What more could have happened since then?"

"Fine, we'll just shop then."

Sandy breaks into the conversation. "Why don't we meet you all for dinner tonight? It would be nice to catch up with you and Belle, Taylor, and we haven't seen Ryan in a couple weeks. Sophie misses her big brother. Right, sweetie?" Sophie nods in agreement. "How does six sound? We'll make reservations at that steakhouse that Ryan and Seth love."

"That sounds great," Taylor says, picking up Sophie and giving her a hug. "It was good to see you guys again. I'm really looking forward to dinner!"

"Thanks for the help with those papers, Sandy. My friends at GEORGE really appreciate you looking at the charges filed against them. They'll be glad to know that they have nothing to worry about." Summer turns to Taylor. "Now come on, we've got a mall to clean out!"

* * *

"How come when you guys are with your mom, you always want to walk with her, but when you're with me, I have to push you? This stroller isn't light, you know."

"Daddy," Reagan pipes up, "you're supposed to be strong and carry us everywhere, and push us in our stroller. Mommy can't do all that stuff."

"Oh I think you'd be surprised," Seth mumbles. Paying more attention to his daughters than to the path he's on, he proceeds to run over a larger man's foot. "Oh man, I'm really sorry! I was talking to my daughters and-"

A look of recognition dawns on Seth's face as he realizes that the foot he just mauled belongs to his adopted brother.

"Ryan? What are you doing here?" Seth then notices Belle holding Ryan's hand. "Hey Belle!"

Belle breaks out in smiles as she realizes that her day just hit the stratosphere. Not only does she get to spend the day at the zoo with Ryan, but now she gets to hang out with Reagan and Rachel, her two favorite people her age, and her quasi-uncle, Seth. Can it get any better, she asks herself.

"Hey man," Ryan smiles and shakes his brother's hand. "Summer kick you out of the house today?"

"Pretty much. Something about cleaning and paperwork. I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention."

"Daddy," the twins yell, "we want to walk with Belle!"

"So now you want to walk? You don't want to walk when it's just me but you'll walk with your Uncle Ryan and Belle? Fine, here you go," he says as he lifts them out of the stroller. They run up ahead with Belle. "Not too far or your mom will kill me!" He turns to Ryan. "So how is your day going? I didn't know Taylor and Belle were coming in this weekend."

"Well, it was really just supposed to be us three this weekend, but I wanted to get some alone time with Belle and Taylor went to go see Sandy and Kirsten. No offense," he adds when Seth looks a little hurt at not being in on the visit.

"It's ok buddy. I can definitely understand you wanting some alone time." Seth winks at Ryan, which causes the latter to raise his eyebrows at the former.

"Yeah. So," Ryan yells at the girls, "where to next?"

"Monkeys," all three girls scream in unison.

Seth looks up. "Where?"

_

* * *

_Summer and Taylor wander through the mall, hands filled with bags from shops.

"So, Summer, how did you manage to get away from Seth and the twins for the day?"

"I just made an excuse to Seth that I had to clean the house. Cohen doesn't pay enough attention to realize that I cleaned Wednesday. He said something about taking the girls to the zoo, so I figured I get in some retail therapy."

"Uh huh, uh huh," Taylor nods absently while checking out a top. "Wait, did you say the zoo?"

"Yeah, why?" Summer holds a pair of pants up to her, pretends to gag, and throws them back on the rack.

"Ryan took Belle to the zoo also." Taylor holds a finger on her chin. "I wonder what they're up to?"

"Nothing good, I imagine. Cohen's probably whining about how he's got to walk all over the zoo and Ryan's probably pretending to listen while being the responsible one and watching our kids."

"Well, there is a way to find out."

Summer looks over and sees Taylor holding out a hat and some oversized sunglasses.

_

* * *

_"Daddy, I'm hungry!"

"Me too, Daddy!"

"Ok girls," Seth says. "Ryan, you and Belle want to get something to eat?"

"Actually, Taylor packed some snacks, as long as you guys don't mind fruit and granola." Ryan holds out the backpack towards Seth.

"Usually I leave that rabbit food stuff to Summer, who pretty much insists on the girls eating nothing that tastes good, but I guess they'll have to deal. Girls," Seth opens the backpack and hands the twins some fruit, "Uncle Ryan has some granola and…peaches?" He turns back to Ryan. "Creepy." Ryan shrugs.

Reagan and Rachel run up, grab all of the food, and take it back to Belle, who splits it between them all.

"That's cool," Seth says. "I wasn't hungry or anything. So what's the plan for Thanksgiving? Are you going back to Newport?"

"I was planning on it. I'd like to spend the holiday with them."

"Well bring them back here for Thanksgiving. I'm sure Mom and Dad will love to see Belle again and having Veronica Townsend in our house, along with Julie Cooper-Nichol-Cooper-Roberts-Bullitt-Atwood-Bullitt-Atwood should make for an interesting holiday."

"How come my dad and the Bullitt are in there twice?"

"They both proposed twice. Just like Jimmy Cooper."

"Gotcha." Ryan starts looking around for the girls and sees them up against the glass, looking at the penguins. Ryan also sees something even odder. Summer and Taylor? In hats and sunglasses? You have to be kidding me, he thinks. He pokes Seth in the shoulder. "Dude, don't look now, but you're wife and my girlfriend are totally stalking us. They're right over by the door. Big hats, sunglasses, you can't miss 'em."

Seth takes a quick peek in the direction Ryan specifies, and sure enough, spots the surveillance.

"What the blue blazes? Don't they trust us? Don't answer that. I think that maybe Taylor has finally gone insane. Sorry," he says at Ryan's stare.

Ryan looks over and sees something that gives him an idea. "Grab the girls and follow me."

_

* * *

_Summer is officially worried. Not only have her daughters seemed to disappear off the face of the earth with her husband and brother-in-law, Taylor's constant chattering is driving her crazy.

"Taylor please: shut up! I can't handle you talking that fast! I'm getting a migraine. Let's just find our kids."

"Sorry Summer. It's just that I get a little nervous when I'm watching Ryan. He always manages to find me."

"Jeez, you tell me this now?"

"Excuse me ladies?" A large security guard is standing behind them, looking extremely menacing. "Can I ask you exactly what you're doing?"

"Well, you see-"

"It was so bright and-"

"-one of my contacts fell-"

"-but we didn't know that there was a roof in here-"

"-the forecast called for rain and sun, which I thought was weird-"

"Enough," the security guard stops them. "You're making some of the other parents and children nervous." The man points over at a smaller group of parents and children. Ryan and Seth are standing there with the three girls, smiling and waving.

"But those are our-" Taylor starts.

"I think it's time for you two to go."

_**Outside the zoo**_

Summer and Taylor are dropped off by the security guard with a slap on the wrist and a sharp warning that if they pull anything like that again, they'll be arrested.

Summer smacks Seth upside the head. "What the hell Cohen?! You called the cops on me?"

"Well I figured you'd be used to it, with all the protesting and everything. OWWW," he screams as Summer grabs him by the ear. "Ryan's idea, Ryan's idea!"

"Thanks, tattle tale." Ryan looks over and sees Taylor with her mouth open in surprise. He gets a punch in the shoulder from Taylor as Summer smacks him in the head. "Ok, ow. You," he points at Taylor, "I never should have taught how to throw a punch. You," he points at Summer, "you're just angry. Very angry."

At this point, all three little girls are in stitches, watching the boys getting beat up by their mothers.

"Besides," Ryan adds, "you kind of deserved it for following three little innocent girls around a zoo. You should be ashamed of yourselves. And don't ever go stalking with Taylor. She's terrible at it." Ryan throws Belle a wink as he says the last sentence.

Taylor's surprised face turns into a slight smile. "Be that as it may, we just wanted to see what you guys were up to without being seen. Didn't really work out so well. Right now, we have to leave. We have dinner with your parents," Taylor looks at her watch, "oh, in about 30 minutes. We need to get moving."

* * *

"No, like this. You have to hold your fork like this. Here let me show you." Belle is trying to show one of the twins how to cut her chicken but failing miserably. She ends up bossing the girl around in how to behave at the dinner table until Taylor intervenes.

"Honey, you need to learn to be nicer to people. You can't always boss them around. Even if what they are doing is wrong."

"Yes, mother."

Ryan decides now would be a good time to bring up Thanksgiving. "So are you still having Thanksgiving with Julie and my dad at your place," he asks Sandy.

"Same as every year, kid. What's up? You're coming right?"

"Well, yeah. I was just wondering if it was okay if I bring the Townsends," Ryan says from under ducked head.

"Of course! Taylor and Belle are always welcome in our house. As a matter of fact, it's been too long since we've shared a holiday with them."

Belle looks confused. "But what about Grandma?"

Ryan turns back to Sandy. "Actually I was kind of wondering about that. If it's ok with you, I'd really like it if Veronica could come." Ryan gives Sandy a look that says _Trust Me_.

Sandy looks over at Kirsten, who nods, and looks back to Ryan. "Well, you know we've always had an open door, for the most part, so I think we can fit another person."

"So what do you think," Ryan asks Taylor. "Do you and your family want to join me and mine for Thanksgiving?"

"Of course! We'd love to!" Taylor and Belle both give soft 'Yays' and a couple of quick claps until they realize that they are both doing the same thing.

Ryan gives a soft snort and goes back to his steak.

_**Back at Ryan's place**_

Ryan walks out of Sophie's designated room and shuts the door softly behind him.

"Are you sure Sophie won't mind sharing her room with Belle?"

Ryan laughs. "I'm sure she'll be okay with it. Besides, she loves Reagan and Rachel like sisters. She shares everything with them. With the way they were getting along today at the zoo, I'm sure that Belle will fit right in."

Ryan joins Taylor on the couch, bringing over Taylor's glass of wine and his beer.

"So I still can't believe that you have a dog."

Ryan gives her a curious look. "Is it really that hard to believe that I can take care of another living creature? I mean, I do have Flapjacks. And I did make it all day today without something bad happening to Belle."

Taylor laughs. "It's not that. You're great with Belle. And Flapjacks seems to be doing fine. It's just that I never figured you for a dog person." Ryan leans in to kiss Taylor but she stops him. "We've got the house to ourselves now. You know where this is going to go Ryan. Are you sure that you want to do this again?"

"Absolutely." Ryan takes her face in his hands and kisses her passionately as he lowers her to the couch.

* * *

A/N: So the first chapter here is done. Look for another one tomorrow. Then one more after that and that'll be it. I'm really having trouble deciding if the last chapter should be Chrismukkah or a solo chapter for Ryan and Taylor, no distractions or interruptions. Thoughts? Please, please, please R/R

AZ


	6. Never Too Late

A/N: So here it is; the second to last chapter that I promised. Only one more chapter left. I'm really going to miss this story. My first one written, so I'm a little emotionally attached lol. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter and gave ideas for the next one. Keep reviewing and I'm still looking for suggestions for the setting of the next, and final, chapter. Here we go!

* * *

Julie and Frank pull up to the front of Sandy and Kirsten's house in Berkley. After the three hour drive it took to get from Fresno to Berkley, they are exhausted.

Julie turns towards the backseat. "Kevin, honey, help your father with the bags and let's go inside and see Uncle Sandy and Aunt Kirsten."

"Sure mom. Is Ryan going to be here?"

"He sure will. I don't think he's here yet though. I don't see his car."

"Ok mom." Kevin was somewhat of a quiet kid and, although extremely intelligent, he was somewhat reserved. He reminded Frank and Julie of a younger Ryan, albeit with less of a tendency toward punching others.

Kevin and Frank grab the grocery bags out of the back of the car and accompany Julie to the front porch, where they are greeted by a smiling Kirsten.

"Julie," Kirsten opens her arms and envelops the other woman in a warm embrace, "it's so good to see you."

"Oh, Kiki! How are you? It's been too long," Julie gushes and returns the hug.

"Indeed it has," Kirsten says. "Frank, Kevin, how are you two doing? Kevin, you're getting so big. It's hard to believe you're only eight years old!"

Kevin smiles shyly and becomes interested in how many boards were used in the construction of the porch.

"Well he does come from a family of bigger men," Frank offers. He gives Kirsten a hug of his own. "It's good to see you again Kirsten. How's Sandy doing?"

"Oh, you know. The usual. Still teaching up at Berkley. He's out back at the grill if you want to join him?"

"That sounds good. Hey buddy," Frank turns to Kevin, "why don't you go find Sophie and see what she's doing?"

"Ok Dad." Kevin takes the bags he has inside and sets them down on the counter, then runs up the stairs to Sophie's room.

"He's just like a miniature Ryan," Kirsten observes as Frank heads out back to see Sandy. "Speaking of your children, where is Kaitlin? I thought you said she'd be joining you this year?"

Julie looks a little sad at the mention of her daughter's name. "Well, she called and said something came up last minute in Tokyo and Hailey needs her there to help supervise the opening of one of their stores. You know, I really appreciate your sister giving Kaitlin a job but it seems like she hardly ever comes home anymore. I haven't seen her in almost a year. I miss her Kiki."

Kirsten wrings her hands little. "I know Julie. I feel the same way about Hailey. It's been years since she's been home. At least Kaitlin calls often. She just needs her space to grow and become her own woman. She's not a little girl anymore Julie."

"I know. It's just that she's the only daughter I have left and it makes me a little sad that Jimmy gets to see her more than I do. I am happy for her I guess. It's just taking me a little time to get used to her being thousands of miles away. At least she has been sending me all kinds of cute tops."

Kirsten just laughs as they make their way into the house.

"So when do Ryan and Seth and Summer get in? I'm surprised that we're the first ones here. You'd think with Seth and Summer living just across town and Ryan only living a few minutes away, they'd both be here early this morning."

"Well, Seth and Summer always have trouble getting those little twins ready. I'm sure you remember how Marissa and Summer were at that age. Well, they are just as bad. Everything has to be perfect. Add in Seth's tendency to act a little neurotic and you've got two little girls that take two hours to get ready.

"Now Ryan is a different story. He's actually driving up from Newport as we speak."

"Newport?" Julie is confused. "Wait, what would he doing…Oh my God! Is he living with Taylor?"

"Well not quite. He's driving himself, Taylor, Belle, and Veronica up here for the weekend."

"Veronica? As in Veronica _Townsend_? Ryan is going to be in a car with her for six hours?! He must be insane."

"Well according to Taylor and Ryan, Veronica has changed since everyone left. Apparently, it all started with the earthquake nine years ago."

"I'm sure Ryan knows what he's doing. He has always been a pretty good judge of character."

* * *

Frank and Sandy are out at the BBQ. Sandy has been grilling kabobs and corn on the cob and trying to keep himself busy, mainly by staying out of Kirsten's way. He notices that Frank looks a little bored.

"So, Frank," Frank's head turns in Sandy's direction at the mention of his name, "how's Kevin doing? It looks like he gets bigger every time I see him."

"Well, you know, large family genes and all. Kind of reminds me of Ryan; talks very little but knows how to talk to girls and occasionally gets into some trouble. No fights or anything, thankfully, just the same things that all boys his age do. Hopefully I can be a good influence this time and raise him right."

"Well it sounds like you are trying, which is all you can do."

An awkward silence hovers for a few minutes until Sandy speaks up again.

"So how do you like Fresno?"

"Well, it's a nice place to start over, I guess. We used to live there, Dawn and I, when Trey and Ryan were younger, but we're in a different area and Julie and I thought it would be a good place to start over."

"So how _are_ things with you and Ryan?"

"Well, we don't talk as much as I'd like, but he's a grown man and he's got his own life now. We talked a few weeks ago and he said that he's been seeing Taylor again. I was glad to hear that. Without Taylor I don't think Julie and I would have ever started seeing each other, so I'm a little partial towards her. Plus, she makes Ryan happy, which anyone can see, and that's the important part."

"I'm sure that he will be glad to hear that. They should be here soon. He called from the road and said that they were about ready to get off the highway."

"I figured Ryan would be spending the holiday with Taylor and her daughter this year."

Sandy turns the corn. "Well, he asked Kirsten and me if they could come up for the holidays. We decided that it would be a good chance for them to get to know all of us as a family. They're also bringing Taylor's mother, Veronica, which should keep the holiday interesting," Sandy laughed.

"How do you mean, Sandy?"

"Well, let's just say that Veronica used to be what we'd call the 'Queen Newpsie."

* * *

Ryan, Taylor, Belle, and Veronica are in Ryan's Range Rover, nearing Sandy and Kirsten's house. They've been on the road since early in the morning and everyone is a little road weary.

"I've got an idea," Taylor says. "Let's play 'I Spy'. It will make the trip go by faster."

"I just want to read, Mom. I've got a book report due when I get back from vacation and I'm not done reading yet. Besides, you're terrible at that game. You always pick the easiest things to guess, like highway signs and stuff." Belle puts her earbuds in and turns up her iPod.

"Wow…" Ryan begins.

"Broody, I know," Taylor finishes. "I don't know where she gets it from." Taylor smirks a little. "I mean, it's not like she's known you long enough for you to rub off on her."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with a little brooding now and then. I think the broodiness is more than made up for by how outgoing she is. And I don't have to even begin to guess where she gets that from." Ryan grips Taylor's hand. He looks back in the mirror and sees the earbuds sticking out of her ears. "What kind of music does she like?"

Taylor and Veronica both look at each other and begin to laugh.

"What did I say," Ryan says, looking concerned.

"It's just that ever since Taylor told Belle that you're favorite band was Journey, Belle has been trying to get her hands on all the '80s power ballads that she can. Taylor better watch out or Belle might try and steal him away. Or not," Veronica adds when she sees Taylor staring at Ryan with soulful eyes and Ryan holding her hand tenderly. It's so obvious to everyone that they are made for each other, Veronica thinks to herself. I'm such an idiot for not being there for her before.

"So, are you two sure Sandy and Kirsten are okay with me coming to your family's Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Mom, I already told you that they said it was ok. Don't worry about it."

"Taylor's right. It's no big deal," Ryan says. "It did take a little convincing, but I told them you'd changed and, after Belle asked for you to come, it was pretty much a foregone conclusion. I think Sandy and Kirsten are predisposed to saying 'yes' to little girls. Look at Sophie," he laughs. His face gets serious again as he catches Veronica's eyes in the rearview mirror. "Besides, everybody deserves a second chance."

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No sweetie," Summer says. "Almost, though"

"Are we there now?"

"No, Reagan. Soon. We'll be there soon."

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Rachel. You and your sister need to stop asking me that. I'm getting tired of it. We'll be there when we get there."

Silence abounds in the car for the better part of 15 seconds.

"Are we there yet," both twins ask simultaneously.

"No! We are not there yet. God, Seth, they are just like you sometimes!"

"Well it kind of makes up for the two and a half hours it took to get them ready this morning. They had to get something from my side of the family. Thankfully, it wasn't the Jewish hair or crippling insecurity."

"Keep talking Cohen and I'll cripple you! Now tell them a story to keep them occupied. We're going to be there in 5 minutes."

"Yes, dear. So girls," Seth catches their attention, "did I ever tell you about the time your mom's friend, Che, tried to help me fix my spirit animal, which was an otter?"

"How did you know what your spirit animal-thingy was Daddy?"

"Well, it was really hard work sweetie. We had to hike up a mountain and build this fire and set up a tent-"

"But Daddy, you hate doing yard work. You make Mommy do it all."

"Yes, I do normally avoid manually labor like the plague." Summer snickers. "But this was really important. I had to fix my animus."

"What's an animus Daddy?"

"Ask your mother."

"MOMMY!"

"Dammit Cohen! I told you to occupy them. Now I'm going to _kick_ your animus." Summer punches him in the arm as both girls laugh.

"Mommy, how come you call Daddy 'Cohen' when that's all of our names?"

Seth looks over at Summer. "Yeah, Summer _Cohen_. How come you call me 'Cohen' when you are, in fact, a 'Cohen' as well?"

Summer frowns and crosses her arms. "Shut up Seth! You are such a child sometimes!" She delivers another punch to Seth's upper body, this one to the solar plexus.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Geez." Seth rubs his aching body as they pull up to the family home. "Finally! Maybe the Kirsten will protect me."

"Don't bet on it _sweetie_," Summer says, unbuckling the twins from their seats. To the twins, "Why don't you girls go inside and find Sophie while your dad and I unpack the car."

"Ok Mommy!" The twins take off towards the house and almost bowl over Sandy, who picks them up in a big hug. "Grandpa!"

"My little girls! How are you?"

"We're good. We want to go find Sophie!"

"Okay, okay." Sandy puts the girls down and they continue to run inside.

"Seth! Summer! How are things," Sandy asks as he hugs the both of them.

"Oh, we're good," Summer says. "Are we the last ones here? Your son drives like an 80 year old Jewish man with poor eyesight."

Kirsten walks out and hugs her son and his wife. "Hey you two. Good to see you again."

"Mother," Seth greets returning the hug. He looks around. "Is Ryan here? I don't see his car."

"Taylor called a few minutes ago," Kirsten answers. "She said that they're getting off the highway and they should be here soon."

"Don't you think it will be a little weird having Veronica Townsend in our house," Seth asks. "This is the woman that tried, once upon a time, to get Ryan kicked out of Harbor."

"Well, it will be a little strange," Kirsten concedes, "but we trust Ryan and Taylor and they both trust Veronica. All of us here know that people can change. I think we owe it to Taylor and Belle to give Veronica a chance."

At that exact moment, Ryan's vehicle pulls into the driveway, right behind Seth and Summer's hybrid. The second that the vehicle comes to a stop, the back door opens and Belle runs over to Sandy and Kirsten and gives them both a hug.

"I'm really happy to see you again, Aunt Kirsten and Uncle Sandy, and I want to say thank you for inviting us to share this holiday with you," Belle says.

Sandy squats down to Belle's height. "Well you're very welcome and it's very nice to see you again too, Belle."

Belle looks absolutely ecstatic to be there and walks away in a daze as Taylor and Ryan walk over and both share hugs with Sandy and Kirsten. Veronica walks over and an awkward moment is shared before she breaks the silence.

"Thank you for inviting my family to spend the weekend with you, Kirsten. I know I was never really cordial to you in the past but I hope we can leave that in the past, for the sake of our kids."

"Absolutely, Veronica." Kirsten smiles. "It's good to see you again."

"Why don't we all go inside," Sandy says in a loud voice to grab everyone's attention. "There's still a little cooking to do and I'm sure the game has already started."

* * *

The ladies are outside, sitting on the patio furniture, waiting for the food to finish cooking, and watching the kids play.

"So, Taylor," Kirsten starts. "I want to know all about what's going on with you and Ryan. Well, not _everything_ but I want to know what's going on between you two since Ryan won't tell me anything."

"Atwood never really was big on sharing his feelings," Summer agrees.

"Oh come on Taylor, tell them what you told me the other day." To Kirsten, Summer, and Julie: "She was so happy when she figured this out, I thought her head was going to explode from the lack of pressure up there on cloud nine."

"Alright, alright! You all are terrible," Taylor says, smiling. "Everything is going great. We finally decided to give our relationship a chance and it's really working out. Of course, it only took us 10 years to get it right," she laughs.

"Townsend, it's obvious to everybody here that you have it bad for Ryan Atwood. Again. Or still. I'm not sure which." Summer looks around and sees everybody nodding their heads.

"I can tell every time that she's been talking to Ryan," Veronica tells the rest of the group. "She's always got this big smile on her face that says 'You could fire a cannon in front of me and I would have no idea what's going on.'"

"You two always did look so cute together," Julie adds.

"Regardless," Taylor interrupts, "we are still _just_ dating and we promised each other that we would take it slow. But," she smiles, "I think maybe he wants our relationship to move on to the next level."

Veronica shares a worried look with Kirsten. "Sweetie, are you sure that you two are ready to get married? I mean you've only been-"

They are interrupted by Taylor laughing. "Marriage? Come on! We've only been back together for a little over three months. I don't think we're ready for that. I think he wants me to move in with him," she says to everyone's surprise. "I know I'm ready. I think I've known for a long time that I am meant to spend the rest of my life with Ryan. I just want to make sure it's what Belle wants," Taylor says, watching her daughter play in the yard with her friends. "I want to make sure that she is okay with Ryan as a permanent fixture in her life."

* * *

All of the guys are inside watching the game, each waiting for the other to break the silence. Seth opens his mouth to speak, but is beaten to the punch by Frank, who looks over at Ryan.

"So…Taylor, huh? What's going on with you two?"

"Well, I, uh…just the usual. You know, it's good."

Seth looks incredulously at Ryan. "Just good? We need answers man!"

"Well we're adults now and all those things that we had problems with back when we were teenagers just aren't important now. I think what's important is that we're together now."

"What about Belle," Sandy asks, smiling. "Think you can handle a miniature Taylor?"

Ryan laughs. "She reminds me of Taylor when we got to know her: Easily excitable and smart as hell."

"When you get all four of those girls together, you can hear them from a mile away," Frank says. From the window you can hear a chorus of squealing, some high-pitched fast-talking, and a couple of 'Ewws' thrown in for good measure.

"It makes me feel a little sorry for your younger brother, man. One mini-Kirsten can't balance out a mini-Taylor and two mini-Summers."

Kirsten's voice comes booming from the kitchen, interrupting Seth's observation.

"Dinner's ready!"

* * *

All of the adults are pouring drinks into glasses and fixing plates for the kids sitting at the smaller children's table. Everybody sits back down and looks to dig in, but they are interrupted by Sandy tapping his fork against his glass, calling for a toast. Summer smacks Seth's hand away from the bread basket and points to his glass. Seth reluctantly picks it up.

"I know, I know, everyone is hungry so I'll say my piece and be quick about it. I'm glad that there are so many faces sitting around the table this year. It seems like we add more people every year.

"To the younger generation: We all love you and we'll always be here for you through thick and thin.

"Veronica, like you said before, we were never really on the best of terms, but I think everyone here knows that we all deserve second chances.

"Julie, it's always a pleasure to have you here. We haven't always seen eye to eye, you and me, but you've been there for Kirsten through thick and thin and for that, we both thank you.

"Frank, you didn't have the greatest introduction into our family," Ryan and his dad share a smile, "but you've shown, more than anyone I think, that anyone can change if they really want to.

"Summer, you've been a fixture in Seth's life for longer than you even know. When you and Seth started dating, I think Kirsten and I both looked at each other and said, 'finally.' Seriously though, we consider ourselves blessed to have you, as well as our beautiful twin granddaughters, in our lives.

"Taylor, we know that you and Ryan didn't start off the greatest of friends, but, expulsions aside, I think you two, along with Seth and Summer, have proved that just because nobody expects you to be together, fate may have other plans. Welcome back after so many years away. We look forward to seeing more of you, your mother, and your beautiful daughter, Belle.

"Ryan and Seth, our two boys. I don't really know what to say to you that I haven't already said a million times. Just know that we love you, and without you both, we're not the family that you see here today."

Everyone nods their heads in agreement.

"Kirsten, my beautiful wife, I love you more now that the day I married you and I'll continue to love you more every day."

Sandy raises his glass and motions the rest to do the same. "To those we've lost through the years," Julie's eyes water a bit, "and those we've found," Taylor blots at a tear forming on the corner of her eye. "To all of you: My family. You are what I'm thankful for this holiday season. Cheers!" A chorus of 'cheers' erupts as everybody toasts to feelings of thankfulness.

"You always were so eloquent," Kirsten says, giving her husband a kiss. "Why is it so quiet in here?"

Everyone looks towards the kids' table, which is occupied by nothing more than empty plates and empty seats.

Seth looks offended. "How come they got eat and I had to wait for Dad to finish his speech?"

"Cohen!"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for those of you that thought we'd get an appearance by Kaitlin, seeing as how Julie was the first character mentioned. I really couldn't bring myself to write her in, seeing as how I really hated her as a character. She was so annoying! I figured I'd put her in here with Hailey, another character that went MIA after S1. Hope you enjoyed! Please continue to read and review and let me know what you think for the last chapter. Solo Ryan/Taylor or Chrismukkah.

AZ


	7. Open Arms

A/N: Ok, well after that little bit of tragedy that was 'Whiskey Lullaby' I'm posting something that will hopefully keep the suicide rate on here down. That _was_ pretty depressing, wasn't it? So this chapter was almost named for the song "Far Away" by Nickelback, which would have been a good choice. The story in the song is about a couple getting together after "being away for far too long." Cute. However, what would a Ryan and Taylor story be without a chapter titled for a Journey song? Not to mention that "Open Arms" is about basically the same thing. So here we go!

* * *

"Are you sure your mom is going to be okay by herself for Christmas?"

"Positive. Mom already said that she would be good. She hasn't been to Cabo in forever and she said that she's really looking forward to getting in some sun maybe meeting some hot, young stud. Her words, not mine."

Ryan laughs. "I guess your mom really hasn't changed that much after all." Ryan is sitting on the floor of his house, wrapping presents. Taylor is on the couch, enjoying a glass of wine.

"So how did Belle react to you dropping her off at Sandy and Kirsten's place for the night," Ryan asks.

"Well, of course she wanted to be here. I'm sure she knew that you were planning to wrap her present today. Her being my daughter, she may already know what you got her anyway. And when I told her we were double dating with Seth and Summer, she realized she'd be hanging out with the twins and Sophie all night. That made it a little easier to take. What _did_ you get my daughter anyway?"

Ryan holds up the perfectly wrapped present, complete with ribbon and bow. "Well, let's see: We've got Foreigner's Complete Greatest Hits; Styx's Greatest Hits, Parts 1 & 2; Journey's Greatest Hits DVD; and _Oliver Twist_ by Charles Dickens. Seth is calling it the 'Ryan Atwood Starter Pack.'"

"You got my daughter a 'Ryan Atwood Starter Pack,'" Taylor asks as she laughs.

"I thought it was a good idea," Ryan mumbles.

"Awww, it's a great idea. She's going to love it. Now I want to know what you got me," she says, moving over to try to seduce him into giving up the information.

"Not gonna happen Taylor."

"Please? Just one of my presents maybe?"

"Well, I did get you this," Ryan says, giving Taylor a kiss.

"Cheater," Taylor huffs.

"So what did _you_ get your daughter?"

"An annual pass to the San Francisco Zoo and another to the Berkeley Art Museum. She loved the zoo when you went there. She hasn't shut up about it. And she's big on art so I thought she'd like the museum. Plus, I figured that we'd be spending some time here, so it would be a good investment."

Ryan sets aside Belle's Christmas present. "I think that's a great idea," he says as he kisses Taylor again. This one is much deeper.

"Ryan," Taylor warns around Ryan's lips. "We can't. We have to start getting ready if we're going to make our reservations with Seth and Summer. You still have to take a shower."

"You are looking pretty dirty yourself. Maybe you should join me?"

"Maybe I should. Let's see if you can clean me up," she says as she jumps into his arms. Taylor sheds her blouse and begins working on Ryan's shirt as he carries her upstairs, towards the bathroom.

* * *

"We are so late," Taylor says as they walk into the restaurant. "We never should have had sex in the shower _and_ the bedroom _and_ the kitchen. We should have just skipped the first shower and had sex the second time."

"Well we're here now. Even if we are," Ryan checks his watch, "a half hour late."

They see Seth and Summer already sitting down, and head in the direction of their table.

"Damn Atwood. What the hell took so long," Summer asks. "We tried to call you at the house and on your cells!"

Taylor just bites her lip and looks up at the ceiling while Ryan just raises his eyebrows and mutters something about being dirty and a shower.

"Oh my God! You two screw like rabbits!"

"Summer, please keep your tone down! Ryan and I –"

"Stow it Townsend. We're getting ready to order."

"Not to mention I have to eat sometime in the next few years," Seth adds.

* * *

_A few glasses of wine later_

"So I totally feel bad about Mr. and Mrs. Cohen having to take the twins tonight. It's, like, the night before the night before Chrismukkah dinner," Summer says.

"Summer, you can call them Mom and Dad. Or you can go Ryan's route and call them Sandy and Kirsten. 'Mr. and Mrs. Cohen' makes it sound like we're still in school."

"Shut up, Cohen."

"Yes my love."

"I know how you feel Summer," Taylor says. "Belle isn't even their grandkid and they still said they would watch her." She turns to Ryan. "They are so great."

"Yes they are," Ryan says.

"Speaking of Chrismukkah dinner," Seth interrupts, "are we still going to be graced with your presence at our humble abode?"

"Well, that depends."

"That depends on what, my good man?"

"Are we still going to watch 'Over the Top' and order take-out?"

"Of course, man. That's a Cohen Chrismukkah tradition! Does it get any better than a Stallone and Moo Shu one-two punch combo? I think not!"

"I think it's so romantic that my baby has finally grown up," Summer says. "Instead of acting like an eight year old, he now acts like a 14 year old."

Seth mock laughs. "You said yes to marrying me so you must have seen something you liked?"

"I was drunk Cohen."

"Apparently, something you and Kirsten have in common Summer."

"Thanks for the help, Taylor," Seth says morosely.

Ryan grabs the nearest waiter.

"Check please."

* * *

"So we'll be seeing you guys at Sandy and Kirsten's to pick up Belle," Summer asks.

The valets pull up with both vehicles.

"Actually," Ryan starts, "Belle is staying at their place tonight. We're picking her up in the morning and then coming over to your place for dinner. What," he asks at Taylor's questioning look. "She's fine with it and I already checked with Sandy and Kirsten to make sure it was ok."

"I'm just surprised that you planned all this out and managed to keep it from me," Taylor says, stunned.

"Ryan Atwood, the man of few words and many surprises," Seth contemplates.

"You two have fun and don't do anything Cohen and I wouldn't do."

"Which isn't much," Seth adds.

"You don't have to tell them that, you ass! Our sex life is our business!"

Ryan and Taylor climb into their car and take off.

"So you did all this to get a night alone with me? What do you have planned, Ryan Atwood, man of many surprises," Taylor teases.

"Well, I'm a little full, so I thought we'd head down to the bay for a walk."

"That's a great idea," Taylor says. "We're lucky it's such a clear night. Even though it is a little cold, we'll get a great look at all the stars."

* * *

Ryan and Taylor are walking arm in arm along the bay, bundled up against the cold. Neither one says anything for a while; both of them are just enjoying being near each other.

"It's such a beautiful night out tonight," Taylor says, breaking the silence. "Thank you for everything tonight, Ryan."

"You're welcome," he says. They continue in silence a little longer until Ryan speaks again.

"Is this where you thought you'd be a little over four months ago?"

Taylor laughs. "Not really. Well, maybe I had an idea the night of the reunion. Earlier this year, before I found out about that? No way. I was a career woman and a single mom, just trying to support my only child. What about you?"

"I never gave up faith," Ryan says with a smile. "Seriously though, I wasn't sure. I mean, back when we still lived in Newport, right before the earthquake happened? Yeah, I saw this as my future. I thought we'd stay together and go to Berkeley."

"That's so romantic that you thought about us being together!"

"Well I just never thought it would take us so long to get to this point."

Taylor giggles as they sit down on a bench. She snuggles up to Ryan, trying to shield herself from the cold. "All that matters is that we're here now," she says, kissing him.

They break the kiss and sit in silence, enjoying the beautiful, chilly night.

"So are you ready for your Chrismukkah presents," Ryan asks Taylor with a smile on his face.

"You really _are_ giving them to me early? Why out here, by the bay?"

"Well, they're kinda personal and I really wanted you to myself."

Taylor's draws her face into a frown. "I'm not getting a thesaurus to go with the dictionary you got me for my birthday nine years ago, am I?"

Ryan laughs. "No, it's a little more personal than that." He hands her a small box, wrapped with shiny red paper and topped by a small gold bow, both of which Taylor removes, folds, and places in her pocket.

"What," she asks at Ryan's questioning look. "It's good to save wrapping paper." She opens the small box. Inside is a small, ordinary-looking key. "You got me a key? Are you kidding?"

"Read the keychain, Taylor."

Inscribed on the gold plated keychain is Ryan's address. Taylor's mouth drops open.

"Are you asking me what I think you're asking?"

"Yes. I want you and Belle to move in with me."

"Ryan, you know that I would love nothing more than to do that, but I have to make sure that Belle is ok with this. I know you and her have gotten along great lately –"

"I already asked her."

"What?"

"I talked to her about it the other day. She's happy for us Taylor. She wants to move up here." Taylor's eyes get a little misty, but Ryan soldiers on. "I also got some advice from her on the second part of your present: your size, preferred color..."

"Ryan, whatever else you got me can't even begin to compare to that."

"Oh, I don't know about that."

Ryan pulls a small, black velvet box from his breast pocket and gets down on one knee before Taylor. She lets out a soft 'Oh' as her lip begins to quiver.

"Taylor, eight months ago, my life was dull. I had it pretty good, but I was just going through the motions. Something was wrong. And it wasn't until I saw you at the reunion that I realized what that was: I was living with a broken heart. However, in the past four months, we've been putting it together, piece by piece, you and me. These are the last two parts. Help me put back together the pieces of my broken heart. Taylor Townsend, will you be my wife?"

Ryan opens the box to reveal the most beautiful ring Taylor has ever seen. She nods as tears begin to stream from her eyes. Ryan smiles and places the ring on her finger. He stands them up and kisses Taylor with all of the love he has for her.

"This is the happiest night of my life, Ryan," Taylor says, tears falling down her face.

"Me too."

Ryan kisses her again as a bright flash of light illuminates their faces.

"Oh, Ryan, a shooting star! You have to make a wish!"

"I already did. And I think it just came true."

_Roll Credits_

* * *

A/N: So I know it wasn't as long as other chapters, but I thought it tied up the story with a nice little bow, something missing from the show itself. I really appreciate everyone who reviewed or even read my story. It means so much to me that there are people out there that enjoy what I write. After all, a writer without an audience is just a lonely person with multiple personalities. My imaginary friend told me that once. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm a little sad to see it end, but that's the way all good things go, I guess. Please leave me one last review and let me know what you thought of the story. Thanks so much to ORy for her ideas and Waltzy, tines, and krisz for their constant reviews.

AZ


End file.
